


Kinks for the Men of Beacon Hills

by GravityDidIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Consensual Infidelity, Contain NSFW Images, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face Sitting, Facials, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Muscle Worship, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Standing fuck, Threesome, Voyeurism, foot worship, swinging, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Reposteed from tumblr This was written as a post so it doesn't translate perfectly to a story but each kink is explained with a story.





	Kinks for the Men of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Contain NSFW Images - I think I'm gonna remove the images though

 

Scott McCall - spanking, Scott loves to give it and get it. When’s he’s spanked he prefers if it’s done with a paddle, the way that the wood slaps his ass cheeks when he’s bent over feels too good to him, Scott finds himself enamored with the impact the way the pain seems to immediately dill him with pleasure, only spanking, the impact on his ass does it for him though.  The kink started when he was around 12, his was with his dad for a weekend, they got into an argument and his dad spanked him for it, little 12 year-old Scott was really confused by the raging boner he got from it though. That didn’t stop him from getting into more arguments with his dad, hoping that he would get spanked again, one memorable, he purposely left the lights on in the bathroom event hough his dad told him to turn out the light, Scott had prepared himself for the spanking, he had taken his underwear off and was wearing a thin pair of work out shorts, he made sure that he could feel the slap to his bottom. Later he wasn’t able to fulfill these with another man until much later so until then he would spank his own ass while he master-bated, he get on his hands and knees, stroke his cock, get lost in the fantasy and then spank himself with his mother’s cutting board since it was paddle shaped…It had led to an awkward conversation when she cleaned his room and found it under his bed. He bought a new one for her. 

He did eventually go to a dom/sub club, here he met his ex-girlfriend’s father. Chris had noticed the moment Scott walked in. He had to admit that he had found the boy annoying, when he was dating his daughter, because he too wanted to sleep with him. After an initial awkward meeting, Chris and Scott agreed to do a scene, Chris spanked Scott’s ass red and then walked him through a train of men and women who would lay a hard spank on his ass.

However something that will either make Scott instantly hard or cum his brain out if’s he’s already hard, is having someone spank his hole, spanking it with fingers just before he’s ready to come will make him ejaculate like no tomorrow.

Jackson Whittemore  - Lingerie. He loves the feel of silk and lace against his hairless skin, when he was going out with Lydia he once stole a pair of her underwear, he pretended that it was a keepsake, but he would rub the fabric against his cock (that seemed normal to him), but then against his ass, then his legs and eventually the pair made it up onto him, He loves the way lace looks against his skin, he really is a narcisisst though, he thinks there s very little sexier than him in lingerie. His favorite outfit is a midnight blue number, Stocking that travel up mid thigh, matching panties and a garter belt that has silver bows where it connects with the stockings. He masturbates to images of his own ass, puts pictures of his body online and jacks off to the comments of how anonymous men would use his “pussy”. 

Stiles Stilinski - Feet, Stiles loves feet, the look, the smell. He first noticed when he was 13 and he was ‘exploring’ the Sheriff’s station. It was late, maybe nearly midnight, no one was able to watch Stiles so he was with his dad, who was busy with an interrogation He had been looking for things he shouldn’t have been and hid underneath a desk. Underneath that desk was a pair of boots, with socks stuffed inside, the smell was noticeable but nothing that couldn’t be ignored but being of a curious mind, Stiles pulled the socks out of the boots and gave them a sniff, the smell was intoxicating, he stayed under the desk for a few minutes lost as he placed the socks cross his face, but then something that would change Stiles kinks happened next, the deputy whose desk he was under returned. The deputy was tired and didn’t realize Stiles was under there so large bare feet went underneath the desk, Stiles scoot back and found himself bracketed by long legs in uniform pants, Stiles committed the long toes, the lines of tendons and muscles across the top to memory. Stiles tried to just stare But the bare feet in front of him were too much temptation. He eventually leaned forward and sniffed a foot. This got the deputies attention he pulled his chair back and caught Stiles. He was surprised at first but recognition flashes in his eyes at the look of wanton lust on Stiles face, who despite being caught keep looking down at the bare feet in front of him, The Deputy looked over his shoulders quickly and at seeing no one there, he moved his chair in to block any view of Stiles and let the boy play with his feet, Stiles could kiss and lick and suck on those feet and toes to  his hearts content. And he did. 

The first thing to touch Stiles dick, beside himself was that Deputies feet, at first the deputy just sat still and let Stiles have his way, humping his foot, his small cock leaking precum on the top as he rubs himself on it, or fucking his little dick across the bottom and across the toes, but after a while the Deputy started to help out, he’d put his feet together and make a tunnel for Stiles to fuck into, and gently so as not to alert anyone, he’d give Stiles a foot job, moving his feet up and down the boy’s cock while he sat on his knees, head at an odd angle under the desk. 

After a few more weeks of this Stiles started to get naked underneath the desk, letting the deputy’s feet touch and rub all over his body. one day though, Stiles was kneeling over when a lubed toe moved between his cheeks, Stiles bent himself over and the deputy fucked him with his big toe, Stiles came before the deputy was even able to being thrusting, but since the deputy didn’t know that he continued to fuck him with his toe until Stiles came a second time. After Stiles had cum, he looked to see the deputies spectacular hard on in his pants and for a new kink, began to form…after all Stiles did have an Oral fixation.

BTW if your wandering who the Deputy was…I’m thinking Deputy Strauss

Theo Raeken -  Frottage - Sort of, Theo likes to rub his cock all over a guy, He likes to rub his cock on their face, their ass, their arms and legs, feet and hands, its his version of foreplay. But Theo is also a total verse, he likes to fuck and be fucked but…he has prefers positions that not many have heard of. But he would admit that he when he bottoms that not only must his partner be hung they need to by strong. Theo remembers one of his best fucks with reverence. It was with Derek Hale, the wolf had been going through rut and needed an ass to fuck, with Stiles out of town, Theo was more than happy to step in, the pure blooded werewolf lifted Theo, held him in the air and used gravity to help him get his cock as deep as it could go in Theo’s ass. When Theo left Derek’s loft it was with a limp and self satisfied smirk.

Liam Dunbar - Liam loves having his nipples played with. And he loves playing with someone else’s nipples. The first time that he discovered this it was when he was 15 he was in the lockerroom when one of the other lacrosse players pinched his nipple as a prank…for Liam though, it was a bit more embarassing as he let out a twisted moan, half pain and pleasure and had a boner he had to hide. The first time that he really got to explore this he was riding a man he found at the Jungle, he was nursing a coke when the man rested his hand on Liam’s lower back and began to chat him up, flirting lead to dancing which lead to grinding and heavy petting to Liam sitting himself on a thick cock with a wicked curve. Riding the rando was great Liam’s cock was standing tall leaking some precum while the cockhead rubbed his prosate, but suddenly the man turned his head and began kissing Liam’s nipple. Liam came as soon as the man began to suck. He came a second time when the man took notice of Laim’s preference and began pinching the other.

Jordan Parrish - Exhibitionism, This one should come as no surprise, for Parrish it started out as having sex outside, he liked being outside, having the sun warm his back, his ass and thighs while he fucked a man on the forest floor, his knees digging into wet dirt as he used the ground to help aim his twelve inch cock and get as deep as possible. Parrish was completely naked, his legs and feet bare, his shorts and underwear forgotten on a log a few feet aways and his shirt lay haphazardly next to the Boy-Scout troop leader’s head, he had no idea were his socks and shoes were.

Parrish was working with the Boy Scouts to fulfill volunteer hours for a scholarship but when he met eyes with the 18 year old Eagle Scout, well he sent out to prove that boyscouts were always prepared. Turns out they were. They eagle scout had packets of lube and three different sizes of condoms, unfortunately the eagle Scout didn’t have xxl, but with the assurance that Parrish was clean seemed to be enough to get on his knees and try to deep throat his first monster cock. 

Back to the fucking, Parrish loved being outside, a cool breeze would blow through the trees and and tickle the fine hairs on his ass. He heard a twig snap and turned his head toward the noise. A jogger stood watching the two, the eagle scout was oblivious to the onlooker but Parrish made eye contact with the man and at seeing the lust in his eyes smirked and began to put on a show. The staring eyes seemed to enhance his pleasure, it was like he could feel the other’s eyes as the traced every line and curve of muscle on his body, his gaze was like a caress of heat enhancing his pleasure. Parrish leaned back changing the angle of his cock as he fucked the eagle scout and drawing the man’s gaze to his abs and where his thick cock was entering the tight pink hole. The jogger pulled out his cock and began to jack off to the sight before him. Parrish felt his own cock grow harder, he had no idea that he even could get harder. When the jogger came, Parrish couldn’t believe his eyes, his blood swam with pride and he felt himself coming faster than he thought. He flooded the eagle scout with his cum, but he pushed his hips against the teen’s with a grind do dirty that the boy came himself. 

After the forest incident Parrish began to frequent sex clubs, he’d have sex on stage in front of an adoring crowd and it was an amazing rush, he found out later that he preferred to fuck in public, the thrill of possibly being caught was something he couldn’t pass up, that’s when he started his blog. Taking video of him in public, masturbating, fucking, whatever, it gave him the best orgasms of his life.

Isaac Lahey - Sex Toys and Bondage - Out of all the men, Isaac loves sex toys the most, He has a truly outstanding collection of Dildos, some even have knots at the base. 

His bondage fetish comes from a weirder tale though. Due to his Dad’s abusive nature, being tied up was very traumatic for Isaac, but he thought if he could experience it on his terms, in a way were he can control it with a safe word then he could learn to get past it…and it worked, it took years and quite a few tries but eventually he was able to stop clenching in fear at the sound of chains, or handcuffs. He learned that he really liked being restrained, by someone he could trust. Derek is his go to for this. Derek may have done some stupid bullshit in the past but now, he knows Isaac’s limits better than Isaac himself.

But(t) Isaac truly loves his dildo collection, he owns a dragon cock, a horse cock, and he also has a replicas of Scott and Derek’s knotted cocks, he loves trying to take both of the cocks at the same time, he’s even double knotted himself. He also loves to share, Stiles and him have both tried out his entire collection and both have fucked themselves on a double ended Dildo. Under Derek’s guidance.

 

Danny Mahleani - Face Sitting, Danny loves to be rimmed, he does. He may like his cock being rubbed or stroked, but nothing gives Danny more pleasure than having his ass played with, and he finds nothing more pleasurable than sitting his ass on some guys face and having them eat his ass. He’s let them start off at their own pace and then he’ll start to grind his ass against their mouth and tongue. One of the main reason he started dating a werewolf was that they had more stamina, he could sit on their face and ride their tongue for hours without that werewolf needing to take a break.

Derek Hale - Breeding/Virgins - When it comes to fucking Derek Hale is talented at two very important things. The first is breeding an ass so full of his cum that even as he knots, deep dicking an ass, cum can still begin leaking out the sides of his cock. And even then, thanks to werewolf refractory periods, he’s still hard, he uses his own cum as lube, he forces his cum further inside than anyone has ever been, spreading his thick load and owning that ass. Any wolf will smell Derek’s claim, he’s sure that some wolves have probably fucked one of his conquests and gotten a whiff of his dick. In a strange perverse way, he retains his Alpha status. Perhaps its the wolf showing it’s feral nature trying to breed and build itself a pack as well as marking territory.

Derek, never gives only one load. It’s always two or more, he can’t use condoms, they don’t stand up to the force of his fucking and they can barely hold his load when he’s come once and begins fucking again, more times than he wants to admit, he’s had a condom burst inside his partner. He’s lucky that his tastes as of late are male otherwise, Derek Hale would certainly be a father.

The second thing that Derek Hale excels at is making a tight virginal ass a gaping used hole. When Derek first discovered his pension for virgins it was with a young kid that he found at the Sheriff’s station, the kid had to be at least 15, he had gone in to look for some guidance on becoming a Deputy…Being a werewolf, he could hear some kid under a desk playing with one of the Deputies feet. He could hear the kisses and sucking, he could hear the soft moans that both the boy and the deputy were letting out. Unfortunately for them both some kind of emergency happened leaving the boy naked and wanton under the desk…Derek found him. The boy at seeing someone other than the deputy freaked out tried to hide his nakedness, but at the sight of Derek’s obvious hard on in his shorts the boy swallowed. Derek had the kid put on his clothes and then brought him back to his apartment.

Turns out despite the activities that went under the desk, Stiles, had yet to have a cock in his ass, he was no stranger to playing with his ass, but when Derek bent down to start licking the boys ass and found only the scent of the deputies feet, Stiles confirmed it that for cock in his ass he was still a virgin. Derek set out to fix that. Derek had never been in a tighter and more pleasurable hole, it was tight, so tight, even after being rimmed, lubed and fingered, it gripped him like a vice, it was a fight not to start fucking the boy after getting his cockhead in but he waited. Stiles took time to adjust and Derek just kept rapt attention on the place where his cock took the virginity of someone else. 

For the rest of this boys life, he would be thinking of Derek’s cock, every comparison would start with Derek’s cock. And he was going to set the bar high. Derek pulled out every single trick he new, angling his hips to rub the prostate, pinching the boys, nipples, kissing his neck, biting and licking Stiles’ ears and lastly showing the boy what true unadulterated fucking felt like. Derek loved the push into the boy’s ass, as he fucked him he felt the hole lose it’s once vice like grip, it was always pleasurable but it was like the once virgin hole shaped itself to fit Derek’s cock perfectly. 

When Derek was ready to blow his load he made sure that Stiles had come at least twice. And then he flooded Stiles with so much come the boy’s stomach distended, then he plugged him up with his knot. Stiles cursed and yelled and shivered with pleasure as he was given his first knot, a single hard pressure that sat on his prostate, making his nerves sing with pleasure and his body spasm with waves of it. Derek never felt more proud of himself then when he pulled himself out of Stiles ass and the boy whimpered at losing the cock.

Derek would go on to devirginilze countless virgins, each was given a time they would never forget and a bar so high that they were never really able to find someone who could fuck them as well.

Peter Hale - Foot Worship, Muscle Worship - Plain and Simple Peter wants to be worshipped. Peter has always enjoyed the finer things in life, be it food, travel, luxury apartments, clothes, cars and of course sex. But Peter wants to feel like he is the venerable god to a lower man. Peter knows’s he’s good looking and he is great in bed whether it is fucking, sucking, ridding , rimming, etc. he has a mastery of it, however he wants to be worshiped. He wants a man to stare at his naked body and then get on his knees, knowing that he has seen perfection and he needs to pay proper tribute. He likes it when they start at his feet, they feel like a simple base part of him but he loves it when a man pays attention to him, He has abs, a chest with killer pecs and a handsome face with the Hale Jawline but he likes it when they start lower. Though if you asked Peter he’d say his feet were still pretty sexy. He’ll tell the man to lick the bottom of his feet, he likes the feel of their tongue and then he’ll ask them to lick each individual toe, and eventually he’ll tell them to suck each toe, By the time all ten are done Peter’s as hard as a rock.

But (Peter loves foot worship and is completely capable to getting off on it but he’ll never admit it) They’ll move on to licking his legs and thighs, Eventually his stomach and chest are added to the mix, groping hands and eager mouths making his nerves flare and his mind fill with the pleasure that just watching a man feel him up is enough to make them have a religious experience (in his head). Once he’s ready he’ll allow them to suck his cock, as long as they continue to feel up his chest and armpits, and he’ll be nice (he loves this part) and make a loose grip worth his feet for the man to fuck into. If they come before Peter, Peter will make them lie down, he’ll put his come covered feet on their faces and jack off. If he comes before them (they pay proper tribute) He’ll flip them on their backs and ride them to completion.

Chris Argent - Facials, giving them and rough Sex. Chris would never admit it, but for him it is about leaving his mark on his partner, who ever he was sleeping with, he likes to mark them in such a way because the face is the identity and Chris likes showing that he has made that Identity, that person his, at least sexually that is. Chris loves rough sex, a man who regularly fights monsters and kills the things that go bump in the night, it almost seems fitting. He’s strong his muscles may not be as defined as some of the other men of Beacon Hills, but they’re just as strong and more importantly he knows how to use them. When he slams into a hole, all of his strength is behind it, more often than not, whoever he’s plowing, their head usually ends up colliding with the headboard. Luckily for them, that’s his cue to change positions, his favorite position is the Sideways doggy Style

He’ll lift their ass in the air, to get in as deep as he can go and place a foot on their face as he fucks them senseless. The moans of the guys below him mean very little, when he’s in the mood, it’s about what he wants not their pleasure, not their dignity, or honor, their’s no code to adhere to, they new what they wanted when they came to him and it was to be used by him, fucked by his cock until they can barely walk, and he gives it to them, hard. When Chris feels himself ready to cume he waits, waits until he about to blow, pulls out quickly and straddles the guy’s torso and aims, Like I said before, this is about marking them, if they catch on and try to open their mouths, Chris will close them with a hand on their chin, It’s about showing them who they belong to by marking them with his seed. Chris cums a lot, always had, and when he’s done with them, they look like at least three men came on them, and when they limp off (cum still on their faces), its like they’d been fucked by at least three men too.

Sheriff Stilinski - Cuckholding/Infidelity/Voyeurism/Exhibitionism/Threesome/Swinging - The Sheriff’s list of kinks is long but related to each other in every way. It was Talia and Papa Hale that got him into it. The Hale’s loved sex, and they didn’t want to give it up to wth other people, they had an open relationship, but the stipulation was that if they played with someone without the spouse than it was with a person of the same sex. Claudia and John (The Sheriff’s name will always be John in my head) got introduced to it by the Hale’s John was seduced by Elliot and fucked one his first day on the force, Elliot Hale had a thing for armpits, he told John he had sexy ones proceeded to kiss and lick them and then fuck his cock into them…then after John was heated by the display of arousal he fucked John on an interrogation room table. Claudia was sent a video of her husband being reamed by Papa Hale by Talia, and during the video, Talia began to finger her. The two had a sit down talk and with the Hales to help them through some issues came to what John’s kink. He and his wife would have sex with other people and then recount the tale to each other, They would also enjoy threesome, one Memorable time, John filled up Claudia with a young Deputy, he was fucking her pussy and the Deputy in her ass. Since Claudia had been Double Penetrated though she claimed that John needed to be as well, however she wanted to sit back and watch, That brought John to taking two dicks up his ass, one from an Agent McCall and the other a Elliot Hale, All three wives were in attendance to watch their husbands fuck. He still fondly remembers the stretch in his ass, when Agent McCall pushed in his already filled hole, he thought he was going to burst but the double dicking made him come once, and after minutes of riding those two cocks, he came a second time. John had taken the two bareback and when they came he leaked their come out of his ass like a faucet. However this watching became a thing for both of them, they liked to watch the other play with other people. What started out as stories turned to live porn staring their spouse…

But soon after Claudia died, John wasn’t able to enjoy his kink in quite the same way he used to. To say that he became a bit of a Man-whore would be an understatement. He never dated, no one could take the place of Claudia but, a man had needs and a good fuck was easy to find. Many times a house wife or husband would call asking for the Sheriff to come check her house for intruders or to look out for a suspicious individual and they made sure to show them their appreciation.

He’d sit on their couch while they got on their knees and sucked off the sheriff. He remembers fucking Mrs. Martin (when she was still Mrs.) on the patio, He fucked Mr. Whittemore, the DA, He remembers fucking the man in the living room, large and filled with expensive furniture, but they both heard the door open, the house keeper returning. The two men ran outside to the pool house still naked, despite Whittemore looking out the window to see if they’d gotten caught, John put one hand on his shoulder and pushed the man down to start sucking his cock. The house keeper, a young man of 18, had noticed the two of them, he was upstairs and was able to clearly see the two of them through the window, John winked at the younger man and gave him a show of fucking his bosses face. The House Keeper gave John a show of jacking off to him and later, John would hire the 18 year old as a babysitter, and would fuck him after he’d get home and Stiles was in bed.

 

 

 


End file.
